New Perspective
by Ella-676
Summary: Set in New Moon, Bella was murdered and wakes up to a stranger who just brought her back to life. Her memory is lost including Edward. What will Edward do when he returns only to find her coffin empty ? Will they reunite or get lost in a dark fantasy?
1. Left for dead

**AN; Don't own any of the Twilight Characters!!! Stephanie Meyer fortunately does!**

**~Brand new Story! and one that has replaying in my mind until i finally had the courage and time to write it down....its a bit darker than my other story enchanted but i have a feeling you guys will love this story because i do!!!!!!! lol enough talk!!!**

**BPOV: **

My eyes opened and closed blinking attempting to focus on the scenery around me. But it was useless trying to see anything in the pitch dark night, suddenly i felt a wave of water under my body and leave just as quickly as it came. I tried to move my legs and arms but a sharp pain prevented me from moving. My heart accelerated in panic. _What happened to me? Why can I see anything or move my body? Where am I? _I managed to shift my head to the side and saw the glow of the full moon in the sky. I looked down and saw that my clothes were covered in blood. And from what i could tell was washed up on some rocks under a cliff by the ocean. Which would explain the waves. I was cold, wet and in extreme pain and fatigue.

I soon felt myself becoming hard to keep my eyes open and thats when i knew deep in my heart i was dying. I most likely had minutes left and I thought of the events that lead me to this.........

When you think about dying you might image yourself at a old age just waiting for life to finish you. You might see yourself as one of those poor people on the tv who wasn't paying attention and got hit by a car or something. Or maybe you took a shot of heroin in your arm and it was your last decision. The Fact is that your human and there are many possibilities that will bring you to your death. But you never expect death to come for you not at 18. At least thats what i thought.

Ever since Edward left me 3 months ago the thought of death didn't necessarily cross my mind. True, I knew my life was over but not in that way. In the months that passed I got a job at a local dinner near La Push as a waitress. Jacob and I grew close more and more everyday. And Life was returning to normal after a month of Zombie mode which everyone was happy to see gone. I thought of Edward everyday and still hoped he and his family would return even though I knew he didn't love me the way i loved him. I didn't care he was a vampire ....all i wanted was an eternity with him....too bad thats not what he wanted.

One weekend I was to lock up at closing time at 12pm since the manager had to leave early that morning to visit family in Montana. None of the girls working with me wanted to stay that late on a Saturday night but i was always pathetic enough to be counted on to be available most nights when Jacob wasn't busy but these days he was ignoring me to hang out with Sam and his gang....he didn't even tell me why he was ignoring me but i had a feeling something was up.

I was surprised that Charlie let me work this late but being 18 and all left him no choice to trust me. As the night passed and the other waitresses at Forks' Corner Dinner left around 11 i got ready to close. I Cleaned the place a bit and put the day's earnings in a safe. I changed out of my uniform and locked the dinner. As i was heading to my car I texted Charlie I was on my way home even though I knew he wouldn't be home until 4 in the morning because of his shift as a Police chief. I fumbled through my purse looking for my car keys. I then heard footsteps behind me and I quickly looked up. There standing before me was a handsome 20-something year old with jet black hair and dark eyes.

I froze only staring at him without moving as he smiled a wicked smile and walked closer to me. I knew immediately that his intentions were not good. I mean seriously whose where past midnight at a closed dinner? My mind screamed for me to move, run away, or fight. And with a jolt I ran in the direction of the forest dropping my purse on the pavement.

" Wait! don't run I want to talk to you!" He yelled after me as he quickly trailed me. _yeah right "talk"_

I ran past tree after tree but unfortunately it was very dark outside and i tripped over a fallen branch. I turned over and looked up to his face as he looked down on me looking if he was ready to pounce. He laughed and grabbed my shoulders. But I swung my hand and scratched his cheek causing a red line to show. He hissed and slapped me hard. He tried to drag me away but I kicked scratched and fought, just like Charlie always taught me to. This surprised him and he let go of me for a moment causing me to run.

But he was faster and hit me in the head with something heavy and i went down. I was in so much pain and felt the hot sticky blood flow from my head." You disappoint me and now im going to have to end this quicker than i thought ." He teased. I let out a painful cry for help knowing full well there was no one to save me. My cry was cut short when his strong hands grasped my neck and squeezed. After that everything went dark.......

~ As I lay in the present I knew my minutes of life were coming to an end and I could barely feel the pain as I drifted into the most peaceful state called Death. One last word on my lips......_ Edward._

_**End Chapter!!**_

_**Please review!!!! I wont make u or say that i want 100 review until next chapter, (im not that greedy) but it will encourage me to write faster and get more chapters up. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**LOVE, (Ella676!!)**_


	2. Horrible truth and Impulse

**AN: sorry! I had a busy like 2 weeks and couldn't find the time to write! But all is calmed down now :) Here is chapter 2 enjoy! **

**APOV:**

I Walked home from a shopping trip counting each cobblestone on the street. Jasper held my hand and carried my bags for me. It was a typical rainy day on the London streets and I just wanted to forget everything that happened in Forks for just one day.

Today I didn't want to mope around the house missing Bella and Edward.

No... Jasper had to deal with enough guilt about Bella's birthday party, he didn't need to feel my sorrow or the families sorrow. Today was a day for us and I wanted to give him a wonderful evening.

And I did...to an extent and now it was time to come home. I squeezed My husband's hand and he smiled as he raise my hand captured in his to kiss it softly.

Suddenly my phone rang and on the screen it said_ Carlisle. _I immediately answered before my ring tone could go off a second time. "Hello?"

"Alice" was all he said before my eyes closed and I saw Edward getting off a plane and the blur to Esme hugging him and crying tear less sobs of joy.

" I take it you already know..."

" Yes i just saw it"

" Esme is so filled with joy and we haven't seen him in 3 months please Alice don't start a fight with him about...Bella"

I could tell it was hard for him to say her name out loud.

" I promise."

................................................................................................

Eight hours later we all stood by the door as Edward walked through it. As I had seen, Esme was the first to greet him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace only mothers know how to give as she sobbed.

" Oh Edward" She cried holding his head with tear less cries of joy

" I know mom, Im sorry" he whispered flatly attempting emotion, but I knew better.

His face was a mess and his expression was all wrong with his pained eyes even though he was trying hard to hide it from us. His clothes were wrinkled and worn.

He shot a glance at me upon hearing my thoughts" Alice"

" Edward" I replied.

I was about to say something along the lines of " Good... to have you grace our presence" or some other sarcastic remark.... but i was cut short by a vision emerging from my head. It started out dark and then shifted to trees and rain and.....Bella?

I gasped and I saw Bella walking from an empty dinner in forks She was digging in her purse trying to find her keys and then look up as she heard a noise.

There stood a man with a murderous smirk towards Bella......

The vision continued until Bella's last breath whispered Edward's name and everything was darkness after that. I stood there motionlessly staring at Edward... If i was human i would have lost consciousness from lack of air that i refused to breathe.

Edward was in the same position.... shocked and taking in the horrible truth that was no longer the future ....for it had actually happened and Bella was dead.

**?POV:**

I guess you could call my future actions to be crazy....impulsive...... but I couldn't help it. I saw her picture in the paper and the only thing I can come up with what i was about to do could be best described as destiny. To everyone else I was human ....but i was so much more than that..... I not an angel or the devil but something in between... Cruel, Dark , immortal but never really evil since I had sympathy for mankind...

and in a way I envied them. In there temporary lives they were beautiful to me. Of course not all of them deserved the short chance at life given to them. Like the man that is the cause for this innocent young girls death. He did not deserve to live and I made sure justice was served by disposing of him. Whether or not I had the right to do so was irrelevant to me .....I never said I was good...

But bringing back this girl this Bella Swan seemed right to me.... I would make her mine and we would retreat to Ashton Academy. You see, Ashton was a secret school for the immortal. Ones that wanted a social life with other immortals some who attended are Fairies,

Werewolves, witches and most importantly, Vampires who had the highest rank at the school. This was because the Founder and Dean of Ashton was and still is a Vampire named Edgar Ashton.

Edgar is my maker and both of us have been running the school for centuries, Edgar as the Dean and me as the president of the students. So what is an important person such as myself doing in a town like Forks?

simple i was on vacation and I decided to visit the most sunless place in America. Im not too fond of the town, Ive seen better but as soon as I picked up the paper and saw Bella Swan's face in the obituary,

I guess I wanted to put one of my two gifts to use. But it wasn't going to be simple.... My gift of bringing the dead

back to life came with a price. First the person would live forever .....no getting older or sick, that didn't mean you were safe against other causes of death like stab wounds or bullets. So one still needed to be careful. Second, the person would lose all memory of previous events. My powers had strange conditions like that.

I walked up to the funeral home that finished Bella's service. I waited till everyone was in their cars driving to the cemetery to bury the coffin that would soon be loaded into the hearse so I had to move quickly. I stole into the room where she lied in her coffin and opened it.

I gasped at her angelic form even in death.... dark blue lacy dress, curly mahogany hair, porcelain colored skin..... _Focus!_ Suddenly i was nervous since this was my first time

seeing her in person... but I had to do this before they buried her....so I leaned over and lightly pressed my cold lips to hers. The changes in her body were sudden.....

her pale skin turned a shade darker as her body came to life....her lips turned red and I could hear her blood rush though her veins reaching her heart that started the musical beats....finally she took a breath of air in her lungs and opened her eyes, her pupils went from wide to small as she looked up at me........

**I personally hate cliff hangers but I had to stop somewhere....**

**( things to consider....)**

_**Who is this mysterious vampire?**_

_**What will Edward do?**_

_**Is Bella's Memory really gone?**_

**Until next time Love, Ella476!**


	3. Only Sleeping Beauty would understand

**AN: Im really excited by this story an plan to have a chapter up every week or so but i am a very lazy person and reviews encourage me to keep going so please review and tell me what you think... and those who have already Thanks! btw to answer one review....I am not exactly sure Whether or not Bella will retain her memory but I don't plan to make anything easy for Edward if she does. In New Moon i was upset that Edward was so easily forgiven so maybe ill torture him a bit more :P**

**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Bella POV: **

Light, thats the first thing I saw as I floated through seas of colors. I felt warmth and contentment like all my worries were never there. When i landed on what I suppose was solid ground I noticed the sea of colors were no other than flowers. I smiled and embraced the sunny light shinning on this beautiful place.

I laid down on the soft green grass that swayed by the light breeze.I laid there for what seemed like hours and counted the number of unreal birds and beams of light and shooting stars that seemed to intertwine with the sky. Day and night went hand in hand here and nothing seemed impossible when I explored for unending days/nights and found things that first seemed impossible and extraordinarily natural.

Girls with long hair swam in oceans in the sky, children blew bubbles that turned into shapes of animals and came to life. A boy my age painted the trees and some stars in the atmosphere. He dipped his brush into a river to clean it and it changed colors. Everything was beautiful, calm, laid back and perfect. But I guess in my life nothing stayed perfect for long.....

One day when I decided to swim in the sky with the other girls I felt a strange pulsing throughout my body. It almost felt familiar but i couldn't quite place it....the pulsing turned into a rush of energy and I suddenly realized I wasn't in my beautiful world. I was surrounded by darkness and emptiness and began to panic. The pulse in my body continued and turned into a _Thump......thump thump thump! _

I gasped and was surprised by air that painfully filled my lungs..... My body began to twitch as I fought the heavy sleep that sealed my eyes shut finally i took a steady breath and opened my eyes and expected to see light but all i saw was him........

**?POV:**

I stayed perfectly still as she gazed into my eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. Only the prince from Sleeping Beauty would know what this felt like....... Then as swiftly she awoken she closed her eyes slowly and fell into a deep sleep she was very still and would have looked dead if not for the steady and slow movements of her chest going up and down. I let out a breath...this was to be expected.

Another side effect of coming back was that you would not wake up for 3 days. This was because of the body's need to rest and rejuvenate from death to immortality. I don't know why but I was certain I was in danger of falling for Isabella Swan. What else could possibly make me awaken a girl I hardly knew ......but the truth was staring at me in the face I was alone for many years.....and it took me falling in love for the first time to really understand that I was lonely.........

I could have sat there all day gazing upon her in her peaceful sleep but I could not waste any time. I quickly scooped her up bridal style and we escaped out the back door. I was filled with relief and hope that Bella would never be inside a funeral home again. I would do all that was inside my awakening heart that I would make sure of it and keep her safe.

**Alice POV:**

It happened too fast for me to even see it coming as a psychic or a vampire his actions came like a reflex and were therefore unpredictable. Edward grabbed me and pushed me into the wall that was now dented with my frame as he held me there.

I finally opened my eyes and gasped at his expression ....it was murderous and dark.

"NOOO!" he growled " It isn't true Alice! I don't believe you!"

Jasper and Emmett were on either side of him in a flash as Edward pushed me further into the wall in his anger.

"Let. Her. Go!" Jasper snarled surely he could feel Edwards violent emotions.....

"Take it easy Man!" Emmett yelled

But Edwards rage was stronger and shoved them away with his tight grip still on me....I should have been afraid but I wasn't....I remained silent and felt in some twisted way that my pain was nothing compared to what Bella went through ....I welcomed the pain thinking some how I could repay her with my suffering. She was gone and we were too late to save her. This thought seemed to reach Edward and he dropped me.

" Alice ....Please....don't tell me shes.....gone" Edward begged me.

I remained silent not knowing what to say but I couldn't lie to him " Edward.....Bella's..g"

I didn't finish because Edward smashed the floorboards with his fist as he slumped to the ground in pain.... the rest of the family seemed to realize what was happening Esme tried to run to Edward and hold him in her arms but Carlisle stopped her and silently told her to let him be.

" How....How much more pain am I to endure...Huh?! I Knew I wasn't good enough for her so I did what was Right! And Now Shes dead? How is this fair? How could you be so cruel and take her?" Edward screamed at the sky...... in pain.

" I did it ....for her!"

" DID IT FOR HER!"

" I knew it was wrong for a Monster to love an angel! And I left her alone!"

"SO why did it end like this?" He screamed in agony.

" Bella! Bella! Bella!" He cried over and over like a spell that would bring her back.

Somehow His cries seemed to jolt a vision in my head and caught me off guard

someone was walking up to Fork's Funeral Home and entered a into a room were white coffin was...... A pale hand opened the coffin and my fears were realized....there lie Bella in a dark blue dress.... pale skin that seemed to match a vampire.

Her eyes were closed and seemed as though she was merely sleeping..... The man in the vision who I couldn't see seemed to hesitate as he leaned over and all I saw was pale lips kiss hers. He backed away slightly as if expecting something and then I saw.....really saw..... what was going on It was like a fairytale .....

like magic Bella's skin filled with warmth and seemed to turn back to a normal shade of pale. Her lips turned a rosy color along with her cheeks .... Then was the intake of breath and the hazy opening of her eyes....... It was like a scene from Sleeping Beauty.....and just like a fairytale the vision ended......

__________________________________________________________________

**I based this scene very loosely on Pushing daisies if anyone has seen the show You might pick up a line I stole.....lol **

**Love, Ella476**


	4. UPDATE!

Hello!

I Know its been two years awww! I wrote this when I was soo young! I just recently reading this story and I know I left it with a major cliff hanger and I just want everyone to know that I am planning to bring bring life back into this story! I am currently working on Chapter 4 right now and hopefully should be out this weekend or the next I hope you all haven't given up on me!


End file.
